


Bloom

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Each time Keith and Shiro meet, the flowers bloom.Their first official date was to the old summer palace. The winter chill had officially settled in and they were bundled well in down coats and wool scarves. When they met in front of the palace gates, painted beautifully red and blue, they don’t notice the pots bloom with colorful flowers.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: _sheith au where whenever you're near your soulmate, any nearby flowers/plants will bloom <3 _
> 
> this is wholly unbetaed, so.... it might be a little rough lol
> 
> i just love soulmate aus and this is so unique, i only hope i did it some justice and, maybe, this makes up for the angsty fic from yesterday ^^

_ One _ .

The first time he meets Keith, he doesn’t notice it; he was far too distracted. 

They had bumped into each other at the art district, next to the statue of Mao. His hair was a little overgrown and falling into his face but his eyes sparkled when they fell on him. 

The old factory buildings crowding them were darkened, dampened with the morning’s rainshower. The sky was still overcast and there was a slight chill, but the grass was green in the patches where it grew. 

When Keith noticed Shiro staring a little too long, he gave him a little nod and a slight smile. 

Shiro blinks, breaking his stare. He looks away at first, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He was a little embarrassed at having been caught and his cheeks warmed with it but, when he glanced back, Keith was staring at him.

So he waves and Keith waves back.

Neither notice the dandelions sprout through the cracks in the stone sidewalk.

 

_ Two _ .

The next time they meet, it was at the city’s famous shopping street. The street was alive, people were pouring in and out of the subway station and music filled the air.

Keith was sitting on the steps of the station with a long stick of something red and candied in his hand. His hair was still overgrown but was now pulled back in a little ponytail. 

Shiro was just exiting the station to explore when their eyes met.

“It’s you again,” Keith says. “I remember you.”

Shiro chuckles and tightens the wool scarf around his neck. “Hi, again.”

Neither notice the potted plants bloom beside them.

 

_ Three _ .

Their first official date was to the old summer palace. The winter chill had officially settled in and they were bundled well in down coats and wool scarves.

Keith had gotten a haircut, Shiro noticed. Even under his black hat, he could see the way his hair now framed his face, cut short at the base of his neck. 

When they met in front of the palace gates, painted beautifully red and blue, they don’t notice the pots bloom with colorful flowers.

“Did you find the place okay?” Keith asks instead of a greeting. He’s looking at the collar of Shiro’s coat, focusing on the buttons of it that sit along his neck and above his scarf.

Shiro nods. “I did. Did you?”

Keith scofs. “This is my city,” he says. “Of course I did. Let’s go in.”

So Keith buys their tickets and they cross the gate. They walk close to each other and Keith offers translations of the signs they come across and, at one point, tells him, “I’m glad my mother made me learn English.”

Shiro laughs and shoves him. “Me, too.”

If they notice the leaves bud on the trees they pass or the blades of glass green, neither reacted.

 

_ Four _ .

The first time Keith invites Shiro to his home when his parents were in, it was springtime. 

Keith was waiting by the gated entrance of the neighborhood. There was a guard in the little box behind him and the gate was closed. Next to him, was a little French-style bakery with cakes of various shapes and colors were displayed in the window.

Shiro crosses the street and waves, arm high in the air. Keith stands and waves, hand at the level of his shoulder. His smile is small and sweet, eyes gazing at Shiro’s mouth instead of his eyes.

“Mom’s been cooking all day,” he says when Shiro stands in front of them. “She’s made a lot of food so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved,” Shiro answers and Keith laughs, pushing his shoulder. Shiro stumbles but laughs too. 

“Let’s go inside.”

Keith leads Shiro past the gate and waves at the guard as they go. They walk through the neighborhood, arms brushing but neither reach out. 

The house they arrive at is small but nice, well taken care of, and anxiety fills Shiro’s heart. Keith pushes open the door and pulls him inside.

From somewhere deep in the house, a light voice hollers out at them in a language that Shiro recognizes but doesn’t understand. The voice was tinged with an accent Shiro recognizes as not being from the city but he couldn’t decide how he knew or where it was from.

Keith shouts something back, in the same language and in the same accent. He then looks at Shiro and says that it was his mother. “We speak our dialect at home,” he explains when Shiro asks. 

Shiro was about to ask more when a little woman rounded the corner. She had silky black hair tied in a bun and a flowery apron tied tight around her waist. “My boy, hello,” she smiles and it takes Shiro a moment to realize she was talking to him.

He fumbles and hands her a bag. “It’s tea,” he says in English and Keith translates. His mother pats his cheek and hugs him, disappearing back around the corner with the bag in her hand.

Keith takes Shiro’s hand and walks him to the living room. He sits him down on the couch and only moments later does a man walk in. He had the same, sharp jaw Keith had, the same bright eyes. He greets Shiro in Chinese with an extended hand. 

His mom finds them in the living room, carrying a tray of four piping-hot mugs. She placed it on the wooden coffee table and hands the first mug to Shiro. He takes it and she smiles, handing a mug to her son, then her husband. 

Over Shiro’s shoulder, she notices something and nudges her husband’s shoulder. She looks gleeful and says something Shiro doesn’t understand.

Keith’s cheeks redden as he yanks his head around to stare at a potted plant. His eyes were wide and Shiro turns to look at it too - it was full of brightly colored roses. 

His mother looks at Shiro and says, “Soulmates!” in a thick accent and hugs them both.

_ Five _ . 

Their wedding was in the summer. Flowers bloomed around them indiscriminately. The flowers in the vases on the bistro-style tables, cut and expertly arranged, were vivid in color. The ones tied to the aisle chairs seemed to radiate with life.

Keith smiles as he adjusts Shiro’s lapel. 

Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s hair and pulls him close. “Husband,” he says, his voice light and oh, so happy.

Keith exhales and kisses a spot on Shiro’s neck, just above his collar. “Soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> the places i referenced in the fic are:  
> [798 Art District in Chaoyang, Beijing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/798_Art_Zone)  
> [Wangfujing in Dongcheng, Beijing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wangfujing)  
> [Yuanmingyuan in Haidian, Beijing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Summer_Palace)
> 
> find me on [tumblr ](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
